Disneymon Chronicles!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: A new Beginning Timeline!


Early in the morning, the sun shines brightly into the bedroom of a young boy who is just waking up. He turns off his alarm and sits up in bed, only to fall back into bed again and hides in the sheets. He eventually gets up and pushes the window open to look out at his town.

Sometime later, the boy named Mac is already half-way dressed when appears. Mac lets in his Duchess ! The two greet each other while Duchess quickly visits Mac then rests on the bed. Downstairs, mother and son discuss Macs plans over coffee and Mac pulls out a postcard that she receives from Walt Disney inviting him to his laboratory to pick up her first Disneymon ! The postcard also contains a map to his lab, and pictures of the three Disneymon that he will be able to choose from. Macs mother wonders what Disneymon her son will choose and Mac looks over at the pictures of the three Disneymon the Water type is Donald, The Fire type is Pluto and The Normal/Grass type is Goofy ! Mac then comments that regardless, all three Disneymon would make a great partner in his bid to become a Disneymon master just like his mother. In her younger years, Macs mother had earned many certificates and trophies, which inspire Mac He begins fantasizing about battling in Disneymon league with the three different Disneymon acting out all her actions while his mother watches on.

Later, Mac prepares to leave for his , lugging a suitcase behind his full of shorts , underwear and shirts ! His mother, standing on the house porch, tells him to pack more sensibly. They go inside, where he fits everything that Mac will need in a small . Before he can leave on his journey, his mother gives him one last thing to take: her first Disneymon league trophy , Mac thanks his mom, gladly taking it and dashes over to his . Mac then sets out towards Walt Disney lab in Pixar Disney Animation studios from his home in Disneyland Drive Avenue along . He arrives in a town, and runs into a building which he believes to be the Professor's lab, only to find that it is a restaurant. Even with a map as a guide, he gets lost in the town, following every possible direction but unable to find the lab. While reading his map, hecbumps into a man who reveals himself to be Professor Walt Disney , who offers to guide him to his laboratory.

Meanwhile, at the lab, Professor Walt Disney assistants are chatting while examining and feeding the three starter Disneymon, John Lassiter arrives assistin the room with some special Bug type Starter Disneymon as well However, a fight quickly brews when Donald steals the last of Plutos food , Pluto begins attacking Donald with scratch while Donald runs around the lab. While trying to keep Pluto under control, the chaos causes With Goofy gets knocked in the head ! And a girl trainer who went by the name Quinna ! Who just arrived to get her first Disneymon too and helping out with Situation followed by Donald with Pluto in hot pursuit. John Lassiter and Quinna who both plan to clean up, but as they begin, Professor Walt Disney with Mac

With only the Goofy remaining, after getting knocked out on the head ! Mac asks and is allowed to go and search for the two missing Disneymon! After receiving some tips from Prof. Walt Disney Mac runs off towards the forest where the Disneymon were headed. Before he reaches the forest, however, he runs into Donald and Pluto Donald still Making Pluto enraged and barks loud after Donald was laughing Mac attempts to calm them down, but they ignore him Pluto changing his target to him briefly before both disappear into the forest. Mac runs into the forest after them, only to hear Plutos howling! He runs toward it, seeing Pluto as well as several other Disneymon trapped in a web created by an . The Ariados notices Mac chasing her through the forest. Mac quickly hatches a plan, causing the Ariados to destroy its own web, making Pluto lands safely in his arms. However, after sliding down a hill, Pluto seems very indignant, using Ember on Mac and crisped his head ! Mac begins to berate him, but then realizes that he is simply hungry. Although Mac offers him Disneymon food, he seems disdainful and won't eat it. This scene is interrupted when several Ariados return, attacking Mac and Pluto with several of its friends.

Trapped in a cage created by , Mac distracts the Ariados with the Pokémon food while Pluto destroys the cage with Scratch Unfortunately, before Mac can escape with Pluto , an Ariados trips him with String Shot. Pluto steps in and uses Ember and nails the Ariados, then destroys them and the cage with a Iron tail ! Shortly after, the Pluto wags his tail while feeling good from taking not that much attack's .

While walking through the forest, Mac stumbles upon Frontierland ; Pluto walks with Mac , Pluto barks happily and Mac pets him , Mac rewards him with Disneymon food ! As Pluto is up, recharged, but Pluto is now tired and falls asleep! Mac looks into his Disneymon food can, noticing that he only has three pieces left. Despite being fatigued and exhausted from earlier, Pluto accepts the food. He than hears voices saying Mac are you alright out there , As Mac said yeah I'm ok I found one of the Disneymon here ! As Walt Disney and John Lassiter then spots Owl who's Walt Disneys Arrans Disneymon to fetch Donald, who was carrying Donanld back to the lab, with Quinna carrying the Bag which had The Bug type Disneymon starters in it , Before they can return to the lab, however, the lake ripples, and a mysterious figure appears for a moment before vanishing. Upon returning to the lab, Mac asks Professor Walt Disney about the figure. He notes that it could be the Disneymon of the lake. Shortly after, Walt Disney gives Mac several Disneyballs and a Disney dext Lastly, Walt Disney asks Mac which Disneymon he wants for a starter. Much toDonald's obvious disdain, Mac immediately chooses the fire type stater , noting that they are already a team. Pluto then sets out for his journey in eager to have an adventure but Walt Disney pauses him for a moment and Walt Disney Said! Wow hang on there young lad you also get to choose a Bug type starter Disneymon too , As Mac said , Wow ! Really get to have Two different starters in one day ! Sweet ! As Mac said, Can I see What they are ! As Walt Disney Said! Yes! Yes! Your so full of energy aren't you ! As Mac nodded showing super pumped , Walt Disney Said, Alright John I'll leave the young lad to you now ! As John Lassiter said! So Your Mac , Starting off on your journey I see well just like what Walt Disney Said you get to choose 3 out of These Bug Type Disneymon starters , First off , John Lassiter takes out the first one , Out came Mr Centipede! As John Lassiter said , This Is Mr Centipede a Bug and Fire Type, As Mac said, Wow Mr . Centipede how cool , As Mr Centipede looked at Mac and Mr Centipede had a cigar in its mouth ! As John Lassiter continued , Second is , Flik A Bug /Steel Type! As Flik came out of the Disneyball, And Flik and Mac linked eyes on each other Mac said! Wow cool so you're Flik ! Wow interesting Disneymon! As John Lassiter continued, Than Last is Dim a Bug/Fighting and flying type! As Dim came out of its Disneyball and Mac said, Wow ! Hey there It's nice to meet you Dim , I'm Mac , As Dim got Shy and hides behind Mr . Lassiter and Mr Lassiter said, There There Dim , It will be okay now, Dim is kinda little bit Shy around New Trainers , But I'll take Time for Dim to warm up to you ! As Mac said! That makes sense ! John Lassiter said, Now it's your choice to pick Would you like Mr. Centipede, Flik or Dim to be your Bug type Disneymon Starter , As Mac said, Wow 3 to pick from Let's see , Well I like a fighter who can Dodge quick and That can knock out Any Disneymon in one attack although I like Steel types , Kinda think Steel types are pretty cool , So I made a Decision I choose Flik ! As John Lassiter said! You choose Flik as your Bug type Disneymon Starter Than Mac , As Mac said, Yes I chosen Flik ! As John Lassiter said! Here you go Here Fliks Disneyball it's all yours Take good care and raise it well! As Mac takes Fliks Disneyball and Flik comes up to Mac hugging his leg and smiles As Mac said! Hi Flik , it nice to meet you were going to have a good time hanging out together ! As Flik smiles and it jumped and touching its Disneyball and its inside it now with 1 2 3 !! Ching ! Flik was caught and has received it in its Disneyball! As Mac smiles and yay I finally got two Starter Disneymon ! As Mac went off riding away from the lab, with Walt Disney and John Lassiter waving to him to good luck on his journey and Mac waves back to them and Quinna said! I'm ready to set off on my journey too Professor Walt Disney and Mr Lassiter! As Both men agreed in nodded and gives Quinna her new Disneymon/Bug type Starters Too !

At the same time, Walt Disney gives Quinna several Disneyballs and a Disney dext too , As Walt Disney Said, Okay Quinna who will it be , Donald a water type or Goofy a normal/Grass Type ! As Quinna said , Well let's see ! As Goofy acts all silly and Clubs Donald on the head ! As Donald reacts And gets angry at Goofy for Hitting on the head ! As Quinna laughts , And Quinna looks at the A Shy Beetle Disneymon Dim hiding behind John Lassiter! As Quinna smiles said, Hi There , I'm Quinna, As The Shy Beetle Disneymon Dim was Looking at Quinna from behind

Mr Lassiter! As Mr Lassiter said, It's okay Dim , It will be okay Go on go say hi to the sweet girl trainer! As Dim Shyly but surely looks at Quinna and Dim Shyly appoarched Quinna Slowly and Quinna said! Hello Dim, It's nice to meet you wanna Disney Treat As Quinna reaches in her bag to get Dim a Disney Treat and Quinna has it and holds it out in front of Dim , Dim stepped Shyly back from Quinnas hand and Quinna said it's okay Dim , it's okay it's a a Disney Treat ! Im not gonna hurt you ! As Dim Shyly but surely approaching Quinnas hand and sniffs at it !

Just as Dim Shyly sniffed at the food and Dim Shyly and surely took the treat and ate it , After Trying it Dim Shyly nudges Quinna, On her leg ! As Quinna Smiles and petting The Shy Beetle Dim on the Head and back very smoothly with passion!

As Quinna said, It looks like Dim likes me , Mr Lassiter Professor Walt Disney! As Mr Lassiter said wow ! That's remarkable Quinna, Looks Dim has taken a liking for you , And looks like Dim wants to go with you on your journey too! If that's okay with you! As Quinna said, what do say , Do you wanna go with me on my Journey Dim! As Dim Shyly but surely nudge showing it Wants to join Quinna! As Quinna said! It's settled Mr Lassiter I choose Dim as my Bug type Disneymon Starter, As Mr Lassiter said wow that's so remarkable well in that case here's Dims Disneyball take good care of it Quinna! As Quinna said! I will Mr Lassiter, I'll take good care of Dim! As Quinna shows Dim his Disneyball and Dim Shyly but surely presses the Disney ball and Dim goses into the Disneyball and Quinna caught and received Dim ! As Quinna said! Yay ! I finally got Dim as My Bug type Disneymon Starter!

As Mr Lassiter said, that's great Quinna, were so excited for you and Dim starting off on a journey together, Well gotta run I have important business to attend to Walt Disney See You around, Quinna take good care of Dim ! As Walt Disney Said, You Too John Take good care ! As John Lassiter waved goodbye to Walt Disney and Quinna! As Quinna and Walt Disney waved and continued with Quinna to receive a Regular Disneymon Starter !

As Quinna looks between Donald and Goofy ! As Quinna thinks and knowing typing Wise Her opponents are either going to have Fire , Ice , Psychic or Rock types ! That can help out Since her Dim is Bug/Fighting and Flying type and Quinna said, Walt Disney I made a decision I'm going to go with Goofy ! As Walt Disney Said, You have chose Goofy as your Disneymon Starter ! And Quinna said yes! I have Choosen Goofy Walt Disney !

As Walt Disney Said, Yes Splendid that's marvelous to without further ado I have stow upon you-here is Goofy Disneyball ! Take care of Goofy Quinna! As Quinna said, I will Walt Disney, I promise !

As Quinna said! Hi Goofy it's nice to meet you will have a great journey together you , Me and Dim ! What do say Goofy ! As Goofy looks and Shakes it's head with its buck teeth Showing yes I am read to travel with her ! As Quinna throws the Disneyball up and Goofy and lets the Disneyball catches Goofy as Goofy goes into its Disneyball and The Disneyball Shakes 1 2 3 and Ching ! Goofy was caught and received by Walt Disney!

As Quinna said yay I finally have My first Starter Disneymon Goofy hurray ! As Quinna puts the Disneyball in her bag and puts the bag on her Back as Walt Disney Said you have great travel and adventures with you and your Disneymon! Catch a lot Disneymon and Pokémon too ! Keep me updated!

As Quinna said I will Prof, Walt Disney! As Walt Disney Smiles and helping Escorted Quinna out and Quinna heads out and go on your journey with her Disneymon partners Goofy and Dim! As Quinna rides her bike ! To Her first destination!

Episode ends with! Mac riding off to the first town for his gym battle and Quinna going in the same direction! As Commentators say! As our new heroes have received there first new Disneymon partners now there off to start their new journey threw the Disney Region! What will be in stores for Mac and Quinna stay tuned for this new and incredible journey in Disneymon! To be continued!!! In the Disneymon Chronicles!

Which moments later , Walt Disney was doing some paper work and A young boy comes in , And Said! Hello is anyone home ! As Walt Disney standing up and Said, In the office come on in ! As The young boy comes in and Walt Disney comes in and Said, I believe you are here to choose your Starter Disneymon starting off on your journey too! As the young boy comes up to Walt Disney and Said, Yes I have ! My name is Trevor ! I'm from the Kanto region and just moved here to the Disney Region! As Walt Disney Said, That's very phenomenal! Now ! Since you got here late the other Disneymons were already chosen by trainers who got here early! But I have one left.

As Trevor was like then he was flexible about it oh ! Okay ! Walt Disney ! As Walt Disney Said! Good ! Come with me into my office Trevor!


End file.
